Well, When You Put It That Way
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: The breakup with Layla hit Cody hard and Randy can't take his moping anymore. When they stop at Cody's apartment overnight, will Randy deal with Cody or will he chicken out? *Smut* I'm sure it's obvious this is my first lemon but read anyway please!


**A/N This is just a random one shot I had rattling in the back of my mind. Just a part of my RandyxCody fanfiction list. **

**I wanted to take a break from my other stories for a bit. This is my first POSTED slash lemon so be gentle please :)**

**Enjoy~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the WWE, not the songs, not Cody or Randy :( and not Johnnie MacCraken's Celtic Pub which is actually in the main square in Marietta, GA.**

* * *

Of all the things that could've happened, it all had to go wrong. I tossed my suitcase on the chair in Cody's apartment and plopped down on the sofa. Codes walked in and went directly to his room, mumbling something about needing to unpack. Personally, I could care less because I just want to sleep and relax. My shoulders are killing me, I have too many bruises to count, and I'm ten seconds away from strangling the moody bastard.

I sighed and rested my head back against the armrest. There's a part of me that understands the emotional predicament Cody's in. Layla had really done a number on him with this break up. Cody's heart was so in that relationship that when it was over, he was broken and lifeless. It was beyond creepy and of course, I'd taken care of him. He's been moping for days and it's annoying as hell. Sometimes, you just have to get over these things. But the salt on the wound was the new guy that Layla was with the day after she broke up with him.

She'd cheated on him and frankly, that was ridiculous. Nobody should ever cheat on Cody because he's too loyal. When Layla needed something, Cody got it for her. When she needed somebody to back her up, Cody was there. She needed a shoulder to cry on, Cody lent her his. He's dedicated and I'm proud that he's such a good guy. He looked up to me but now he's just…weird.

"_I loved you, you made me, hate me._

_You gave me, hate, see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly._

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that._

_You feel bad? You feel sad?_

_I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies._

_And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you!"_

I covered my ears as those words screamed from Cody's stereo. Jesus, talk about a bleeding heart. I debated whether I should intervene or let him get this out of his system. It's starting to get annoying with all the sighing and sad tearful eyes. I'm not trying to be insensitive though so I'll just let him be for now. The chorus dragged out and I wanted to rip my fucking ears off. By the time the second verse was being screeched out I knew I needed to do something. Anything to stop this stupid ass music.

"_I wish I could I could have quit you._

_I wish I never missed you,_

_And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you._

_The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through._

_Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!_

_How could you do this to me?_

_Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you._

_I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up._

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!"_

I hopped up and groaned when the tension in my shoulders started to act up. I pushed through it though because I can't let this pity party go on any longer. He might drink himself stupid if he still has that stash of whiskey he keeps in his nightstand. I knocked on the door roughly, hoping he'd hear it over the music. The volume went down a few notches but I could still hear it playing. "What?"

"Open the door, Codes," I asked as politely as possible. I heard some shuffling but the door didn't open. I tried the doorknob, jiggling it to find it locked. "Cody. Open the damn door. We need to talk," I growled and the lock clicked loudly. I pushed open the door and looked away from the body slumped against the bed in front of me, whiskey bottle exactly where I thought it would be. I did notice that it was unopened so he hadn't started drinking…yet.

"Wha-what do you want R-Randy?" he stuttered, voice hoarse with past tears. I've honestly never seen him so in pieces. I've been Cody's biggest supporter and he never cried once when he lost his first match or broke his nose. Never have I seen a damn tear fall down his smooth cheek from those sapphire eyes. Now, don't think I'm getting all corny because this is a serious issue. I bent down and sat my butt down next to him, leaning back against the bed.

"Can you turn that music off? It's giving me a headache and I can't hear myself think," I asked and he clicked the pause button. The silence was incredible but Cody's sniffling made it short lived. "Okay, look, you've been moping around since this whole Layla thing and it's time you suck it up and get over it. Sound like a plan?" I raised my hand to the back of his neck and rested it there comfortably. His skin feels so smooth against my roughed up hand… It feels nice.

This is not the time to be wondering about how good Cody feels and how awkward it is to even be thinking that. I looked into his eyes and the pain there was so raw and untainted. "I _loved _her, Randy. It wasn't a casual thing. I wanted to be with her for a long time. She fucking cheated on me."

"I know that, Codes. You just gotta forget and move on or you'll be sitting in your room crying over somebody who left you forever." That came out harsher than I wanted it to and I bit my lip as I waited for his response. Cody's eyes turned icy and he looked away from me. "Cody, look at me. I'm sorry. That came out wrong," I apologized, the words feeling foreign on my tongue. Randy Orton never apologizes.

I tipped his head towards me with a knuckle and he tried to look away defiantly. Finally, I got frustrated and made him turn to look me in the eyes, resting my forehead against his. That intoxicating scent that screamed 'Cody' hit me full force and I wanted to just take a huge whiff of it to fill my senses. A few tears pooled in his eyes and rolled down his cheek silently. I brought the hand that wasn't on the back of his neck up to cup his cheek.

How could somebody hurt this kid? Just looking in his eyes makes you want to hug him! I used my thumb to swipe away the tear tracks, the smooth warm skin pressed against my own. "Randy…?" Cody murmured but I ignored him and leaned in a little. I don't know what my brain had in mind but twenty minutes ago it was sleep and now it's telling me to do this. It's telling me that this is what needs to happen.

A hand slid up from my shoulder, brushing along my t-shirt to grip the nape of my neck silkily. Fingers pressed against the muscles there and a sigh bubbled up to my chest. That was my weak spot and I've never told anyone that before. My nose bumped against his cheek gently and I felt goosebumps ripple along his neck. He tensed and I backed off, not knowing exactly what had come over me. His eyes, which had been firmly squeezed shut, opened wide as I stood up. I backpedaled as fast as possible and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Once I was outside the building, I stopped and leaned against one of the brick walls. My hand fumbled in my pocket for my pack of cigs and the light I always keep on me. Cody hadn't followed me out and I only just realized that he's probably freaking out and pacing across his living room. That's exactly what he's doing right now because I _know_ him. It's what he _does_.

The poisonous smoke inhaled into my lungs never felt so calming. What the hell was I doing? The frequency of the cigarette reaching my lips increased the more I sent my mind into frenzy. I could blame this on so many things. I could say I was tired and didn't know what I was thinking. Or I could blame it on frazzled nerves. Cody just got out of a bad relationship and I'm sure as hell not trying to get into one with him, right? Sure, I've always thought he was an attractive guy but it doesn't mean I _want_ him like that. I mean, don't women think other girls can be relatively hot?

I stomped down on the butt of my cig and stood there for a while longer. Guess I'm going to have to be man here and go talk to Codes. If he's freaked than I'll just say it was random impulse, pretend it never happened. If he's not upset then…well, then I don't know. I'm not sure how I'll deal with that.

As I pushed myself off the wall, my cell began ringing. I dug into my jean pockets and fished out my cell phone, groaning as I read the caller I.D. Just who I wanted to fucking call me. "Sam?"

"Randy! What the hell? I thought you'd be home tonight!" My wife's voice screeched through the line. I rubbed my face with frustration. There's no way in hell I could've taken another flight and stayed awake to actually get off it.

"Look, there were no flights available so I stopped at Cody's place. I'm crashing here for the night and then I'll be home tomorrow. Don't worry about it," I sighed, something I'm doing more frequently, and closed my eyes.

"Alright. I love you," she said, sounding just a slight bit more cheerful. My stomach turned just a little at those words. It's not that I don't love her, I do.

"Love you too," I replied. Why do those words feel so awkward coming out of my mouth? I feel like I'm lying to her but…I'm not. Not all the way, at least. I hung up and took a deep breath to concentrate on the problem here. Cody first, then Sam.

That thought hit me hard. When did I start putting Cody before my own wife? We're best friends; Cody is like a brother except he's almost more than that. But that can't happen because of Sam and I don't want him in that kind of way, y'know? O-or maybe I do? Only way to find out is to talk to Cody but if this turns into something more is that technically having an affair? Why am I even considering this?

"This is stupid," I growled and a woman passing by hurried along to get away. Good going, Randy. Scare Cody's neighbors so he never lets you come back here. I climbed the stairs to the apartment stiffly, unsure of how I would approach this. The door was unlocked but there was no sound when I walked in; not even the music from earlier was playing. "…Cody?" I paced through the apartment, opening all the doors and finding no one.

There wasn't a sign that Cody had stayed after I high tailed it outside but I never saw him leave. He couldn't have disappeared so he's gotta be somewhere. There are only two places I can imagine a fucked up Cody Runnels going and that's the gym or a bar. Last time I checked, his favorite bar was Johnnie MacCraken's out in the main square of Marietta so guess I'll start there…

It was loud and crowded in MacCraken's and my head was starting to throb. If I can't find him here then I'm going to head back to the apartment. He has to come home sometime. I just hope it's before I have to leave for the airport tomorrow. It's only eight thirty but I have a pretty damn strict sleep pattern when I'm off from work.

Angel, the bartender, waved me over with a bright grin. "Randy, long time, no see. How've ya been?" she asked, wiping a glass clean and pouring some amber liquid into it. I sat at the bar and sipped it slowly.

"Thanks Ang. Have you seen Cody? Did he stop by or anything?" I asked, coughing slightly at the slight burn in my throat. I hadn't had a good stiff drink in so long it felt foreign. Angel sighed and shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around her face.

"Damn, Coddles is depressed again? I haven't seen him but I can probably tell you where he is," she replied, setting her dish towel down and grabbing paper and pen. She drew a small map and circled a small park a few blocks from here. "He'll be in the park." I stood up and thanked her, turning to leave the smoky atmosphere. "Randy," Angel called, frowning when I looked over my shoulder at her. "Don't freak out on him." I nodded and thought over those words as I walked.

Cody _was_ in the park and at first I felt…guilty about earlier. I made him run from his own goddamn house. What kind of friend does that make me? A suck ass one, that kind. He was sitting on a bench, watching the cars go by silently. I didn't bother making my presence known; instead I just sat down to his right. "Come home."

He looked over at me with those eyes that held everything he wanted hidden. He's always been easy to read but this time I can't do it. I can't figure out what's going on in his head. "I can't." His voice was a whisper and I strained to hear it over all the traffic. I leaned in a little closer and he backed away.

"Why not? Why can't you come home with me?" I flinched at my own choice of words but my stern expression was frozen on my features. He shifted uncomfortably and I knew my patience was starting to run thin. When he didn't reply, I grabbed his arm and dragged him up from the bench.

He didn't say a word as I lead us back to the apartment complex. Not a thing as I tugged him towards the living room and not a sound as I pushed him roughly against a wall. "You're home, now talk. Please," I commanded. This position was compromising and I was completely dominating his personal space but until he talks, I'm not moving a fucking inch. I growled with frustration as the silence settled in.

I'll take the lead then. I'll fucking _make _him talk to me! I body checked him until he was flat against the wall, placing one hand by his head and using the other to push against his hip bone. His eyes snapped open wide, the blue darkening to mirror my own eye color. He _will_ talk. Leaning in, I brought my face so close to his that I could feel his panicky breath on my lips. "What really happened with Layla?"

It had been bugging me this whole time. I'd seen him break up with girlfriends before but none had ever quite been this bad. Layla didn't seem perturbed but something she'd said to me kept popping up. _"Do you really notice him, Randy? Did you ever notice anything off or were you to busy being Mr. Viper?_ This was not a normal breakup and he's not acting right.

"I-I," Cody stuttered and I stared into his eyes. He squirmed, trying to ease out of my grip but I pressed harder on his hip, pinning him in place. I cocked an eyebrow as he continued to search for his voice. He's taking too long. I pressed down on him further, feeling him place a hand on my chest in warning. "She understood. She listened to what I told her and…and…that was it."

"What did you tell her?" I asked, backing up a little and watching him tense and relax slowly.

"I apologized for…for leading her on. I was a douchebag and she didn't deserve that. It's not her fault," he muttered, running a hand down his face with distress.

"Leading her on…? What do you mean? She cheated on you! It's her fault," I snapped, backing away completely. He scowled and shook his head like I wasn't getting the point. "What? I'm wrong? You lied to me?"

"I didn't fucking lie. She _did_ cheat on me. Just… just it wasn't the reason we broke up," he snapped, trailing off towards the end. I threw my hands up angrily and walked over to the sofa.

"Okay. If that's not the reason then why the hell have you been crying like a baby this past week, huh?" I yelled and I knew I'd taken it too far. He took those last few steps and dove into the deep end.

"You think I wanted all this to happen? I fucking fought off everything to be with her until I realized something was wrong. I pleaded with her. Told her I would change and forget the other feelings but I couldn't. She knew and I knew that nothing would be the same. I listened as she told me how much I mean to her but she wants me to be happy. Well, I'm _not_ happy and I'm pissed because I can never have what I want. I will never get what I want!" He shouted, throwing a fist at the wall and leaving a dent. All the rage he was getting outta his system must've made him numb.

"Oh yeah? What is it _you_ want, huh? What do you _want_ Cody?" I snarled, backing him up against the wall again but he reached out and pushed me back.

"I want you to fucking listen. I want you to sit there and promise not to run. I'm not going to tell you some lame ass story about me and Layla. We broke up because I wanted somebody else that I can't have," Cody sneered.

"Who wouldn't wan you? You're Cody Rhodes, people throw themselves at your feet. Who can't you have?" I scoffed, glaring at him as he trembled a few feet from me.

"I can't have _you_. Do you get it now, _Randal_? Do you? I broke up with Layla because she saw something I didn't before I even knew it existed. She left me because I wanted _you_. Another guy. Do you understand what the hell is so wrong now?" His voice was cracking from strain as I stared blankly. I was right? Cody actually wanted what was happening earlier to continue? Oh, fuck, and I ran away. He thinks I rejected him. Fuck! He thinks I'm going to freak out. _Fuck,_ Sam… She won't understand.

"Wrong because I'm a guy or wrong because it's _me_?" He stopped, his heavy breathing halting abruptly. Guess I hit a target. I stood up and moved closer to him, watching his cheeks flame up by my new knowledge and proximity. "Does it matter that I'm a guy? Or do you like me, Cody? Which is it?"

He said nothing, just clenched his fists, digging his nails into his alabaster skin. That skin that was oh so smooth and had captured me in this same apartment earlier. "Cody!"

"I like you, damn it. This can't happen. You have Sam, Alanna, and a reputation. No, no this is wrong," He rambled, eyes now fearful as I approached him.

"Jesus, Codes, It'll be okay. I'm not mad. Would you just calm down for a minute?" I soothed, rubbing the back of his neck. He flinched and I wanted to retract my touch but he reached up and held my hand there.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Stepping forward, he pressed those pouty full lips to my own for a few seconds. He pulled away right as I started to kiss back. "That…that doesn't bother you?"

The smirk tugging at my lips made me want to laugh. It didn't bother me in the least. I can't say I've _never_ thought about him, I've just never considered it because the Great Randy Orton (who has a wife and daughter), couldn't possibly be gay. That's just too taboo. If Cody is comfortable with it then, well, I may be a cheating bastard. But the words 'I love you' didn't seem to belong to Samantha anymore. At least, not coming from me.

It's too soon to be thinking of love. Right now, I'm going on instinct and I'm going to make sure Cody can't fucking walk tomorrow. There was about ten seconds for all those thoughts to process before I was slamming him back up against the wall, both hands gripping his slender hips gruffly and my own pressing against him. He felt so goddamn good.

He tasted like sin on my lips but doesn't everybody want what's forbidden? It's always said that the snake in the Garden of Eden led Adam and Eve into temptation. The flutter of a moan that released from his chest sent my mind into overdrive. I slid a hand upward and under his slim fitted tee, the hard muscles of his abdomen pressing back against my hand. My other hand went back up to his neck to bring him closer.

His hands wandered across my back, fingertips sinking into my skin in the most seductive way. How could I have missed this? "Codes…bed," I grunted, showering his neck with nips and bites.

"Yeah, bed," he agreed with closed eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to his bedroom where he started up the music again. The song had changed and it set the mood even further.

"_I want you to come into my place,_

_I want your kiss and your sweat,_

_Something you won't ever forget._

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes_

_And be the fire inside of you."_

"When did you get this song?" I mumbled against his collar bone, tossing his now removed shirt somewhere in the room. Cody chuckled and that magnificently bright smile of his split his face.

"Oh, I've had it for awhile," he admitted pushing me back with a grin. "Sit up for a sec." I did as he said and he tipped my chin up with a knuckle like I'd done to him earlier. A hiss of pleasure left my lips as a knee rubbed against my groin.

"_So give it up,_

_You say you know stuff_

_But you will never know what it really feels like_

_When I give it to you."_

My Apex Predator shirt was ripped away and Cody pushed me back to the bed with surprising gentleness. He crawled up a little further to sit on my hips, torturing me by being just a few inches in front of where I'd really like him to be. "Cody…" My low groan triggered his own but that cheeky grin stayed plastered on his lips.

"What do you want, Randy? You want your protégé? I'll give you what I can but you have to tell me how you want it," Cody laughed, trailing his fingers up my chest. "Who's gonna be on top?"

"Ha, you think I'm going to let you be on top? You know how selfish I can be," I laughed sarcastically. It took moments before I flipped us over, pinning him under my tall lean build. His cheeky grin was now a smirk rivaling the one on my face.

"Well, then what are you going to do? Suck me off or just take me?" Cody purred, skimming his fingers down to my belt line. Those slender fingers dipped under the fabric to sweep across the skin above the "V" of my hips. He's giving me a hard decision and I'm not so sure where I want to start. There's just so much to be had!

His belt was the first to go and the kisses I decided to trail down his stomach were causing his muscles to quiver. I could feel him hardening under my touch as I felt him through his boxers, awed by my effect on him. Have I always done this to him? I tugged the boxers down and kissed down his groin, all the while avoiding something so familiar yet so unknown.

"You don't have to do that Ra-" He assured, trying to sit up until I slammed him back down with a grunt. "Alright, fine. Be manly man." I laughed against his skin, letting my breath fan over the tip of his shaft. "Ah, fuck." Just a quick little lick and he was squirming under me. He didn't taste so bad, to be honest. Not that I've ever tasted another guy but it wasn't _horrible_. Salty and musky taste that just kind of summed up Cody.

He was loud enough for the both of us as I took him inch by inch into my mouth. The moans, pants, and grunts were getting into my head and the shit-eating smirk on my face proved how egotistical I must be. The music was long lost as I bobbed my head. Cody writhed under me and I let out a heavy pant around him each time he brushed my cock.

"Thi-this is…oh fuck…Randy," Cody's voice filled the air and I brushed careful fingers down his inner thighs. I felt his muscles begin to contract and quickly removed my lips from him. The tenseness faded and he whined unhappily. "Why'd you stop?"

I ignored his question and pressed my lips back to his. "How's this gonna work if I'm so new?" He laughed, a bashful blush rising to his cheeks and a sheepish look in his baby blues. I watched him carefully as he reached into his nightstand drawer and brought his hand back with a bottle of lube. "Oh, that works," I smirked, grabbing it from him. I positioned myself so that I was between his legs; both of which were wrapped around my waist.

It took no time to pour some of the cool liquid into my hand, taking my own shaft and pumping it a few times. It felt good but not as good as what I was hoping to come. I poured a bit more lube onto my fingers and ran them down his lower back, having flipped him over for better access. "Gently," he whispered and it took me a moment to realize he'd spoken at all. I ran my fingers to the cleft in his ass, already anticipating what was to follow.

There was resistance at first and I thought the heat would singe my fingertips. Only when I pressed my two fingers further did I get that soft velvety heat squeezing seductively around the appendages. "Ah, Randy, please. Stretch slowly," Cody commanded and shuddered against his cotton sheets.

"Alright, baby boy, just hold on a second," I pleaded huskily, pressing further and curling up my fingers slightly. He groaned and I thought I'd hurt him but the panted 'please' told me I was doing just fine. Once I was satisfied that I wouldn't tear him apart, I pulled my fingers out and bent forward. "The things I'm going to do to you will have many…_consequences_," I hissed against his ear, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade before a light nip to the nape of the neck.

I lined myself up with his entrance, debating on whether I should go full force or take this slowly. "Would you just hurry the fuck up, please? I want you fast so just _do it_." Cody's pleas reached my dick and I thrusted in to the hilt. There was a moment as we both adjusted to the alien feeling, me to the tight heat and Cody to the intrusion.

"Oh, fuck, baby boy, you're so tight," I ground out, trying so hard not to bust my balls right then. He felt so hot it was like he was melting me. And maybe he is melting that non-emotional part of my heart, the once taken over by the Viper. Right now isn't the time to care though. There are other activities I care more about.

We moved together in synchronicity, pushing and pulling together to get to the highest places of pleasure. It wasn't long before Cody's blue eyes rolled back into his head and he started to lose the control he holds onto so furiously. I wasn't able to hold back.

* * *

Imagine how shocked I am to see my arms wrapped around a naked Cody when I woke up this morning! Not much of yesterday has completely registered except that this was comfy as hell. I'm not too worried about dealing with Sam later today but Cody is a different deal. I can't exactly take back what we did last night… twice… Codes shifted in my arms and yawned loudly. "Morning, Codes," I chuckled and he snorted.

"Morning, _Randal_," he replied cheekily while curling up a tad bit closer to me. He sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything and enjoying the proximity. "So," Cody began after a bit. "Baby boy, huh?" I looked over at him and he cocked an eyebrow curiously with a smirk.

"Yeah, _Coddles_," I replied and he pouted. A sexy pout actually. I'd have to thank Angel later for letting that name slip. "Oh, Randy, please, more. Oh, fuck, yes!" I said, imitating his voice last night. He blushed and landed a hard but loving shove to my side.

"Oh, ha ha. Baby boy, oh, uh, you're _so_ tight. I can't fucking take anymore. Oh Cody!" he mocked back, sticking his tongue out. I pulled him closer with ease and caught his lips. I tugged one between my teeth and sucked on it lightly. He pulled away though and looked at me anxiously. "Look, what are we going to do about this? You have to catch a flight to St. Louis today. Isn't Sam gonna figure out what..._what_ happened?"

"Oh, she can deal. It's a long story but I bet if we can get out of bed I can manage to 'miss' my flight," I rumbled and he smirked.

"You're a bastard, y'know?" he commented, poking my chest. I grinned and I'll admit that's a rare occurrence. Sam and I will need to talk later on but right now I'm going to stick to Codes like glue.

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard," I chuckled and he groaned at the corny line. "So, up for round three?" I asked. Cody looked at me dubiously before that smile graced his face. I moved my hand to squeeze his hip, grinding against his waist.

"Well, when you put it that way…" He slid his body over mine to sit on my stomach. "I call top this time."

* * *

**A/N Ohhhhh….that was awkward to write. I hope it turned out alright! That's the first slash lemon I've ever really posted cause I was too chicken to do the others. Anyways, practice makes perfect and I'll bet Randy would agree ;) **

**Songs used: Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead and Fire Inside by I Will Never Be The Same. **

**Time to get back to my other stories!**

**Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
